


30 day porn challenge - Day 16

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16. Latex/leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 16

Thor and Loki were returning from Asgard after visiting for a week. Tony swallowed when he saw Loki clad in his leather Asgardian armour which Tony loved so much. Loki smiled at Tony knowing what was going on in his mind. It happened before, Loki returned wearing his leather and Tony has fucked him hard and Loki did love it but decided that he would wear leather only once in a while for special events. Tony looked up and down Loki’s body lingering on his crotch where he could make out Loki’s thick length.

“Hello darling.” Loki smiled and kissed Tony softly. Tony said nothing… He couldn’t.  Loki grabbed Tony’s hand and drugs him off.

“Do not bother us.” Loki yelled as he walked off with Tony trailing behind. The second the bedroom door was shut Tony pushed Loki against the wall and kissed him roughly, his tongue being forced into Loki’s mouth. He rubbed himself against Loki causing both to moan into the rough kiss. Loki pulled Tony closer.

“Gods I missed you.”

“I was gone a week in your time Anthony.”

“I still missed you.” He muttered running his hands over the leather slowly pulling it off and kissing Loki roughly once more.  Loki pulled Tony’s shirt off breaking the kiss momentarily. Tony started to play with Loki through the leather making him gasp and moan. Tony sunk to his knees and pulled Loki leather trousers down revealing Loki’s throbbing cock. Tony kissed the head and took him into his mouth roughly, Tony scrapped his teeth over causing Loki to throw his head back and moan. Tony held Loki’s hips not allowing him to buck. Tony slowly bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks moving his hand to play with his balls. Loki pulled Tony back up and kissed him roughly. Tony pushed Loki onto the bed roughly and flipped him over so he was on his stomach. Without warning Tony pushed roughly into Loki from behind. He thrust hard and fast pounding into Loki making him moan. Tony was grunting a moaning loudly along with Loki. Loki fisted the sheets as he felt the pleasure building up. Loki soon came onto the sheets. Tony felt Loki clench and came soon after with a yell of Loki’s name…


End file.
